


I've Got You Brother

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Making Up, Other, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Martino and Niccolò, despite all the support they had, didn’t always had it easy at school or on the street. But they had Gio, Elia, Luchino, Filippo, the girls and many others with them. Giovanni, Elia and Luchino was always there to fight off anybody who said anything to the couple despite Marti's opposition. So when one day they do get into a fight Marti doesn't respond well.Basically a story about my favorite boy squad and how much they love each other. Also how Nicco fits into the squad and how their relationship is going. With scenes of Elia & Filippo and Giovanni & Eva. So it's also a story of who the boy squad loves.





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! After watching season 2 of Skam Italia I was having a lot of feelings about the best boy squad in the world so I decided to turn it into a story. There is a lot of sweetness, love and angst. I might have missed some details because my mind is filled with other remakes too. Hope you'll enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment.

Martino and Niccolò, despite all the support they had, didn’t always had it easy at school or on the street.

Sometimes it was the stares they’d get, sometimes it was the little laughs and sometimes it was the slurs.

They rarely responded back. At times, as a reaction they’d stop holding hands or hold their hands more tightly. They had places where they would kiss and snuggle openly and places where they’d avoid all that. Modern times and all people were still bad, they still had prejudices and they were still very much homophobic. That was okay though, like Martino said he was himself at last and nothing was more important than that. They had Gio, Elia, Luchino, Filippo, the girls and even those older douches with them. As for Niccolò, he never knew he would see a boy squad that was as supportive as them, that didn’t leave even if things were getting hard. He loved Martino and he was more than happy to be accepted into this group of friends. All that was more than enough.

Well, it was enough for Martino and Niccolò. Not enough for the boys. Every look received a more stern and threatening look from Elia. Every laugh received a “What the hell are you laughing at?” from Gio. While Luchino was doing both as well, bless him, he wasn’t as threatening or fearful. Words and slurs was another thing. Especially Gio had to be held back every time that happened. Martino appreciated them for all of this and actually loved Elia’s looks and Gio’s defence and Luca’s tries but he didn’t want them to fight for him. He wasn’t much for fighting, expect it turns out when his heart was breaking, and he didn’t want his friends to get hurt or get in trouble because of some assholes who can’t accept that people will love who they will love.

The boys knew Martino’s wishes regarding that but they still couldn’t help it. Gio, was the “ _mom friend”_ who would do literally anything for his friends. He was the one to pick up a drunk Elia, to look after a sick Luchino and to defend Marti. Ever since Giovanni stopped two older guys that was pushing Martino around in the park when they were five, he has been the defender of Martino Rametta. Shortly after they met, Elia took upon that job for himself too. He was the one who would say the things Gio or Marti was hesitant to say only because he wanted what’s best for them. Also him and Gio became like the parents of the other two; talking about them, sharing looks and all. Luchino, was the latest addition but it never felt like that. After he met with the boys during their vacation they adopted him to their crew and he never felt left out. So in return he was always trying to be there for the boys as much as he could.

So, this was how Giovanni found himself throwing punches to two other boys from their year who laughingly asked him ‘how he could still be friends with Marti’. (They didn’t say Marti, used another word which Gio wouldn’t even repeat in his thoughts.) Certainly, his plans for today didn’t involve getting into a fight in the school yard. It started as a good day actually. The weather was nice, he didn’t miss his bus, he even did okay in his math quiz and when he saw Eva in the corridor she smiled at him and he smiled back. Maybe he wouldn’t have thrown that punch if they didn’t say the last word.

Then he saw Elia running up to them and they locked eyes for a milisecond and he started throwing punches with Gio without asking anything. Gio wondered if Elia understood why he was fighting for. After all it could be a stupid fight he just got himself into. It didn’t matter for Elia though, his friend was fighting so of course he would step in. But that little look they shared made him guess the issue.

Just as Gio was throwing another punch he saw Marti, Nicco and Luchino in the corner running to them. Luchino was preparing to get into the fight while the couple looked pissed, especially Marti. Gio prepared himself to argue with him later. Much to the disappointment of Luchino just as he was two steps away some teachers came in and broke up the fight.

Elia had a split lip and blood was dripping from his right eyebrow, Gio’s nose was bleeding and there was a bruise forming under his eyes. The two boys looked at the other two and saw that they were much worse. So they were pleased with themselves up until the teacher started yelling:

“What is happening here? What do you think you are doing? Somebody explain now.”

One of the boys replied with a cocky smirk:

“We were just walking and Giovanni came and started a fight.”

Giovanni was about to jump on him again when Elia held him back. This time the other teacher yelled:

“Enough. You’ll explain yourself to the principal.”

With that the teacher urged them to walk and told the others to spread away. Gio and Elia felt Marti’s gaze on them and gave him a look that meant ‘sorry’. He didn’t get inside with them or even wait for them to get inside. He just turned around while Nicco followed him and an in the middle Luchino sighed and went to class.

When the principal asked Gio about the reason of the fight he was hesitant to answer. They were never able to guess whether the teacher would understand them or not; whether they were old-fashioned and judgmental or not. In the end he thought, it was a well-known fact that Martino and Niccolò were dating so he couldn’t get them into trouble. Also he wanted for him and Elia to not get expelled or anything. That’s why he decided to tell the principal everything. When the reason Elia suspected to originate the fight turned out to be true he smiled a little with admiration of his friend. It turns out the principal was one of the good ones; he gave Elia and Gio two detentions for fighting (because things shouldn’t be resolved with violence) and gave the other two five detentions. He also said he’d try to give them a bigger punishment for what they said but he wasn’t sure if the other teachers would think the same. The duo, thanked the principal and the stars for finally sending their school a decent principal and left throwing gazes at the other two. The principal normally sent the boys to see the nurse to get cleaned up but their bleeding had stopped and they didn’t want to deal with the school nurse so they decided to just leave school.

When they went outside they realized that the school was already over. A lot of people were looking at them, trying to speculate things probably. As they approached the gate they saw that Martino, Niccolò, Luchino, Eva and Eleonora was waiting for them. Elia elbowed Gio and mouthed “Eva?” as if he hasn’t seen her too. Eleonora being there was what really puzzled the two but they guessed she wanted to be with Eva. When Luchino saw them he basically jumped onto them and hugged them:

“You should have waited for me. I would have smashed their faces.”

They both winced at the tightness of Luchino’s hug. Realizing he let go and said:

“Sorry. So when are we going to go beat them again for beating you?”

An offended Elia replied:

“First of all, they didn’t beat us we beat them. Second of all, nobody is doing anything anymore. It’s all resolved.”

Gio added:

“Yeah, we got two detentions they got a couple more. That’s that.”

Martino who has been awfully quite with a scowl and a really angry expression stepped forward to the two and half-yelled:

“That’s that? What about your face? Your nose is still bleeding. What if the principal suspended you, expelled you?”

Niccolò was still quiet and was trying to get Martino to calm down. He said:

“But everybody is fine right now so you can relax, okay?”

Martino shook his head and clenched his teeth and looked at Gio and Elia:

“I told you many times that I didn’t want you to fight for me, for us. But you still go and do this in the middle of the school. Don’t say the fight wasn’t about me because I know it was.”

Gio sighed and looked at the others, well mostly Eva and she smiled at him a little. He then looked at Marti and Nicco and said:

“Look maybe I should have just walked away and maybe you are right but I’m not going to apologize for defending my best friend okay?”

That explanation only got Marti more pissed off:

“Defending me? I never asked you to defend me. I always tried to held you back from doing exactly this.”

Gio was about to snap when Elia interrupted in hopes to slow down a fight escalating between Martino and Giovanni:

“Look, we know that you never asked for it but that’s what friends do. Maybe we were stupid to fight but we did it because we care about you two. If the roles were reversed wouldn’t you have done the same?”

Everybody knew Elia was making sense especially Marti. That’s why everybody was silent like the silence meant ‘yes' to Elia's question Still, Martino was mad because he was scared for his friends. A part of him loved them for the fight and what Elia was saying was true he would have done the same. But if they had gotten more hurt he wouldn’t able to live with himself.

Niccolò still couldn’t believe how loyal and loving these guys were. His old experiences with friends wasn’t very nice and perhaps some of that was his fault but the way these guys connected to each other was on another level. Sure, he would blame himself if they had gotten into trouble too but he wasn’t angry like Marti, he was touched. So he said:

“Look, I don’t want you to get in trouble for me either. But I’ll say what Marti is too mad to say, thank you. I never had people look out for me like the way you do. This is all new for me.”

He ended with a smile. Gio squeezed his arm and hugged him, then Elia gave him a hug and a pat on the shoulder. Elia said:

“Anytime. You are a part of ‘contrabbandieri di luchini’ too.”

Giovanni added:

“Yeah and we’ve got each others backs.”

To which Luchino replied with a loud:

“YESSSS!”

Everybody was smiling now even the girls who were watching this nice friendship moment. Well everyone except Martino. He couldn’t just let go:

“You know what Nicco is right I’m too mad to thank you. Do you think I don’t want to punch and kick everyone that makes fun of me and my boyfriend? But I stop myself from doing it because I’m not selfish. I don’t want Nicco to feel bad or you guys to feel bad or my mom to feel bad."

Once again, this time more seriously offended Elia replied:

“Selfish, we are selfish?”

And Gio finally snapped which didn't happen much with Martino. He would correct Marti or point out his wrongs and he surely would get mad at him but it was always in a more calm and logical way.

“Look at my face Marti. My nose as you pointed it out. If this is what selfish looks like I don’t know what selfless looks like. If protecting your friends, if wanting them to live their lives and love freely and without being afraid then I guess I’m selfish. Then, Giovanni Garau is the most selfish person in the world.”

This only made Martino more angry: “Maybe you are. I never asked you to get this job of protecting me. You just did it and you never once asked me if I wanted to be protected. It was like this before Nicco, before all this too.”

The fight was escalating this time and neither Elia or the others knew how to stop it or how to interfere:

“As we said before you don’t ask this. Nobody asks this. Best friends, brothers do this. They protect each other no matter what, they support each other, they trust each other, they don’t lie to each other. None of this is asked for. It comes with the title. You've done your fair share of these too.”

Marti gulped remembering last year when he wasn’t such a good friend, when he messed up Gio’s relationship, when he betrayed Eva’s trust. He said under his breath, looking down:

“Don’t be so sure.”

Giovanni without skipping a beat and looking at Martino replied:

“I’m sure.”

Martino slowly raised his head and looked at him. Million thoughts passed through his mind. He thought, there was no way Gio knew; he would’ve said something, he would’ve gotten mad. Unlike his tone before this time he said softly without expecting an answer:

“You knew?”

Giovanni gave out a breath and said:

“Of course I knew.”

Everybody else aside from Eva was so confused. They were just watching the two exchange their words as if they were watching a ping-pong game. Martino looked at Eva and she quickly replied:

“It wasn’t me." She then turned to Gio: "I-I never told you.”

Giovanni smiled faintly at the other two:

“You didn’t have to.”

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything Luchino said:

“Am I the only one who has no idea what’s going on right now?”

Elia replied to with a really confused look: “Weirdly no.”

Nicco added: “I don’t understand anything either.”

Eleonara added: “I have a guess but I’m going to stay out of it.”

The boys looked at her. They kinda forgot her presence when they were too busy arguing. Martino looked at her too and to the others. He didn’t know what to say to the boys or to Ele or to Eva and especially to Gio.

“I need to go.”

He turned around and started to walk quickly and a really puzzled Niccolo followed him. Before Elia or Luca had the chance to ask him what was happening Giovanni said:

“I’ll explain later.”

He then sent a nod to Elia and he nodded back. After a few seconds of silence Eva cleared her throat and said mostly looking at Gio:

“I think you guys should get cleaned up.” Then she pointed to Giovanni and said: “You should put some ice under your eye.”

Gio, being more than flustered at Eva’s care, replied:

“Yeah, I-I will.”

Luchino asked: “So where are we going?”

Elia looked at Gio and both shook their heads as ‘no' to each other. He said:

“Not to any of our houses.”

At that moment Eleonora stepped in and said:

“I could help you with that. We can go over to my place and you know Filippo, my brother, he can help too.”

All of them agreed and they started to make their way to Eleonora’s. This time Elia was a little flustered.


	2. Three Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marti & Nicco, Gio & Eva and Filippo & Elia (separately) talk after the fight and what came after that. Basically, three moments of cute couples. One couple in love, one couple slowly finding their way back, one couple just starting it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to continue this story! I definitely didn't forget about it, just other things got in the way. I decided to make it 3 chapters. In this one I explore Marti & Nicco, Gio & Eva and Filippo & Elia dynamics. I hope you'll like it!! Also thank you for reading the first chapter and thank you for all the kudos! (I finally got some Elippo content in here !!!)

I.

Martino was almost running like he was trying to fled a crime scene and Nicco was following him shouting for him to wait. When he finally caught up with Marti he grabbed his arm kindly and faced him:

“I’ve been following you for two blocks. Why did you run away?”

Martino tried to avoid looking at Nicco’s eyes and answered:

“I just needed to get away.”

Nicco grabedd Marti’s face’s and turned it around so they were facing each other. Then he asked softly:

“But why?”

Marti looked away and took a step back:

“I did something bad. It was before we even met.”

Niccolò tried to meet Martino’s eyes but they were still drifting away. He wanted Marti to share his story with him. After all, that was their deal. They were going to share everything good and bad, step by step. :

“Tell me.”

Finally, Martino gave in and locked eyes with Nicco:

“You’ll hate me.”

Niccolo half-smiled and said:

“After I broke your heart, left you alone in the middle of the night you still didn’t hate me. So you can’t make me hate you that easily.”

Marti truly smiled at the last sentences. He wondered to himself “How did I get so lucky?” He sighed and answered in the shortest way he could:

“I’m as good as the reason Gio and Eva broke up.”

Nicco gave him a confused look so Marti realized he needed to explain more.

“Eva only told me about the kiss. I’m the reason the whole school learned about it.”

Nicco didn’t say anything so Marti started to panic thinking he messed everything up. Nicco knew how close the guys were and how much more close Martino and Giovanni was. They went through everything together, they were like brothers. He never was jealous of them even when Marti told him about his past “little” crush on Gio because he knew them. So he really didn’t have to question Marti’s reason. Then, in the midst of Marti's panic Nicco took his hand and said:

“From what I heard from Gio, Eva cheating on him wasn’t really the reason they broke up. So you don’t have to blame yourself for that. I’m not going to lie that was a very “snakey” move but you regret it now and that’s all that matters. We all make mistakes and it looks like Giovanni and Eva already forgave you.”

Martino was once again thinking “How the hell did I ever get myself a boyfriend this perfect and understanding?” He couldn’t help but kiss him which surprised Niccolò but he quickly gave into that soft, affectionate kiss. By the time they broke apart Marti was whispering “Thank you. I love you.” and Nicco whispered love you back. Then, Nicco grabbed his hand and they started to walk. Marti said:

“Wait did you talk to Gio about Eva?”

“Yeah.” 

Martino stopped and looked at him with an expression that meant “What?” Nicco continued:

“Well, we are buddies now and we talk about our relationships and feelings. My secret mission all along was to be a part of your group.”

They both laughed at that. Then Martino sighed:

“I guess I need to go talk to the guys and apologize for my outburst and you know, apologize to Gio as well.”

Nicco knew talking was probably the best but he knew these guys by now and he knew that their friendship would prevail. 

“I think you are already forgiven for both. I get that you don’t want them to get hurt. You just gotta see that they think they are doing what’s best and they gotta see that they can’t fight with everybody also that it won’t solve anything.”

Marti smiled and looked down and up at Nicco again:

“Still I need to talk with them. Also you should say that second part to them.”

Nicco grabbed Marti’s hand again and said:

“I will but there is a time for everything. I needed to thank them first.” Then he paused for a second thinking about his old school and past mistakes. “You really have no idea how fortunate you are to have them.”

Marti still didn’t know Nicco’s whole story. He knew bits and pieces and connected some of the rest. He didn’t want to push Nicco and Nicco was grateful for that. He was going to tell everything to Marti at some point but he just needed to take his time. 

Marti squeezed Nicco’s hand and replied:

“First, you have them too. Second, I’m fortunate to have you too. You are the best.”

They kissed once again ignoring a man across the street giving them a dirty look and continued their walk. 

 

II.

Giovanni was sitting at the couch in the Sava apartment. Eva was sitting next to him and helping him patch up. She had some cotton, gauze and creams on her lap. He was holding a ice package under his eyes and trying not to freak out about the fact that they were sitting so close. Sure, they were friends. At least that was what they told everybody and themselves. To say that Giovanni was over Eva would be a lie. Even with all the flirting with other girls in the back of his mind was Eva. As for Eva even though she thought about him a lot too she was fine with her life right now. She was finally figuring herself out. She held out a tube of cream to Gio and said:

“You should put this cream under your eye. It would help with the bruising.”

Gio said “Thank you.” without looking at her. They sat there in silence for a few moments before she broke the silence. 

“I didn’t say anything back there but what you did was so stupid.”

Obviously, Gio expected her to be mad too but he was really so tired to deal with it especially after that whole thing with Marti. He was still thinking about him and his nose was throbing and his knuckles were hurting. Also, he still believed that he did the right thing. So he scoffed and said:

“I’ve heard enough of that from Marti.”

That only got Eva more mad. Now that they weren’t together and now that she grew, she wasn’t hesitant to fight with Gio. She surely wasn’t going to let it go easily, like all those times before. 

“But you didn’t hear from me. What were you thinking? What if Elia hadn’t show up? Could you fight with two of them alone? Didn’t it ever occur to you that Marti would be pissed at you?” 

Giovanni replied with a little loud “It did.” that made Eleonora peak at them from the kitchen door. She locked eyes with Eva before walking back to the kitchen. Giovanni continued:

“I guess I didn’t think it through, okay? I was just mad and thinking I never want Marti or Nicco to hear what they say. I can deal with a mad Marti but I don’t want to see him sad.”

The part of her that still wasn’t over Gio warmed up at that moment. Back when they were together Marti trailing behind them sometimes annoyed her but from an objective point of view she saw that they were really like brothers. Same went with Elia and Luca. Plus, Marti was one of her best friends now too. She said:

“Don’t do that again. None of us want to see you guys get hurt and I know that you know fighting with homophobes isn’t a solution.”

Giovanni looked at her and smiled faintly:

“I’ll try.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eva broke it again to ask the big question:

“When did you figure it all out?” She didn’t need to specify “it”. He knew what she was talking about.

“After we broke up. I kept thinking back. I knew the girls didn’t know about it before. Federico sure as hell wouldn’t be the one. I also knew Marti was there for you, he was like a messenger between us. You were friends too and I remembered you trying to stay away from him for a while. Then I connected the dots.”

Eva didn’t say anything to that so Gio added with a cocky smile trying to break the ice between them:

“Also you aren’t the only that talked to Alice.”

Eva looked at him and laughed with him. They kept on laughing for a while before Giovanni stopped because his ribs were hurting too much. Her eyes drifted to his hands and his bruised up, now purple knuckles. She softly traced them before holding his hand. It meant a lot of things like: “It was nice that you didn’t confront Marti about it.”, “And didn’t came to me about it.”, “I hope you are not hurting much.”, “Because you scared me." Giovanni was surprised and probably had a red face. He held her hand back and that only meant “Thank you.” but it was a thank you for a million of things. He slowly looked at Eva’s face and they stayed like that for a few moments.

Yeah, maybe, someday they were going to be with each other.

 

III.

In Filippo’s room was Elia. He didn’t really knew why he was there and in an unlike Elia fashion his stomach was cramping and his palms were all sweaty. Naturally, Eva took the job of patching Gio and Eleonora gave herself the job of making something to eat and took Luca with her to the kitchen so he was left with Filippo. He had taken Elia to his room. 

Filippo was nervous too because it had been a while since he took a real liking of a guy and that happened to be a younger guy from his sister’s school that was probably straight. But he was Filippo so he was keeping his cool.

Filippo put one last band-aid to Elia’s eyebrow and said:

“Aaaand finished.”

Elia laughed nervously at how Filippo was acting like he just finished a masterpiece. He cleared his throat and said:

“Thank you.” Then, he added. “You are genuinely good at this.”

Filippo opened his hands to the side gesturing something like ‘Yeah, that’s me’. He said:

“You think you are the first boy I patched up? Think again.” The sentence came out cheerfully but something about his tone made Elia think there was more behind that. As if Filippo had understand what he was thinking he continued:

“Usually they are the ones that got beaten by homophobes not the ones that beat the homophobes. It’s a nice change.” He smiled through the end. 

Elia didn’t know what to answer to that and after seeing Filippo’s smile he was more fluttered. Though somehow, maybe thanks to the spirit of love wizard Giovanni, he went back to his Elia charm. He was sitting on Filippo’s bed so he leaned back with a sigh and said:

“The world’s shit.”

Filippo was standing up in front of Elia. He pointed to Elia and said:

“I second that.”

Then he pulled a chair and this time sat in front of Elia. He tried to put on his serious face and said:

“Look I don’t want to give you a lecture but you really shouldn’t fight with homophobes.”

Elia was slowly losing his nervousness as they kept on talking. He sat up and said:

“I can see that that you were Marti’s teacher because he basically shouted that to us.”

Filippo put on a smirk and replied:

“Yeah, I taught him well. But he had his friendship feelings involved. I’m talking purely from an expert view.” He took a look at Elia before adding “I’ve had my fair share of run ins with homophobes too.”

Suddenly, Elia was filled with the feeling of wanting to defend Filippo too. He couldn’t really name it but it was a different feeling from his defensive feelings about Marti. Ever since Martino came out to them he did a lot of research on the subject, mostly to send some links to Luca to educate him. Through that he started to question his sexuality too. He didn’t tell anyone that yet but he felt like Giovanni was seeing through him and maybe Niccolò too. Marti and Luca were naturally oblivious. He could feel Filippo might be seeing through him too. He tried to clear his mind and went back into the conversation:

“Like I said the world’s shit.”

Their eyes met and all Filippo was thinking was that he shouldn’t be falling for those dark brown eyes. 

“Yeah but it’s sufferable when you’ve found yourself and you are not pretending anymore.”

Now, Elia definitely believed Filippo was seeing right through him. He couldn’t find an answer this time and he couldn’t bring his mind back to the conversation. Filippo didn’t knew how to continue as well. He was drawn to Elia ever since they met at the Christmas party but he was trying to stay away. 

A minute later he got up from the chair and walked to Elia. Elia not knowing how to react just watched him. Filippo had noticed the blood that started to drop from Elia’s lips again. Being in the same room with Elia wasn’t helping his plan to stay away. With one smooth movement he wiped the blood off his lips. 

“Your lips started to bleed again.” Filippo said. Elia was only able to nod. Elia Santini was totally smitten and probably bisexual and he didn’t know what to do. 

Filippo took the cotton packet from his desk and tossed it to Elia. Filippo Sava was not good at doing what he said he would do because this wasn’t staying away. His camera caught his eye and he didn’t think for a moment. He grabbed it and turned around to capture a photo of this boy who might break his heart. He had a heart after all.

This was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment so I'll know what you like and what you don't like. I tried to stay true to the characters but I don't know much that worked. I also tried to balance all three scenes in length but I don't know that too. I just wanted to portray how I see all these three couples. I really love all of them. In the next chapter, which is the final one, everybody will make up!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Obviously it's not over. It's going to be three chapters. Aside from the purest boys, it'll have some Niccolò and Martino moments, as well as Giovanni and Eva; Filippo and Elia. I'll appreciate any feedback :) (Yes the whole reason Ele stuck with Eva was that she could have them over and I could write some Elippo)
> 
> (I used my own high school experience as reference so it might not be like Italian schools. Also I tried to stay true to the characters but I don't how much I succeeded in that. The little background of Niccolò mentioned is based on Skam Norway. Though I'm not sure if Italy would go the same way. One last thing, the thing Gio knows is that Marti was the one to tell about Eva's cheating. I always wanted this to come out in the original skam but it never did so here it is! )


End file.
